Yveltal
|} Yveltal (Japanese: イベルタル Yveltal) is a dual-type Legendary Pokémon. It is not known to evolve into or from any other Pokémon. Along with , , , and , it was the first Generation VI Pokémon to be revealed to the public on January 8, 2013 as part of the broadcast. Yveltal is the game mascot of , appearing on the boxart. It is a member of the Mortality duo with . Biology Yveltal is a large Pokémon with avian and draconian traits. Its body is dark in coloration and is adorned with grayish patterns along the underside. Yveltal's wings have three spikes on each extending along the bottom edges, close to where they meet the body. There are five large claws on each appendage, three of which curve inwards. Yveltal's underside is bright red, with branching, black markings. Similar markings are present on Yveltal's head and neck. Yveltal has a pointed, beak-like snout. Black horns extend from above its blue eyes, with a sharply curved portion pointing forward and thinner prongs facing the rear. A feathery gray ruff encircles its neck and billows out over its back. Yveltal has small, birdlike legs with powerful talons. Like the rest of the underside, the legs are red with black adornments, and the talons are gray. Each foot has two toes facing forward and one pointing backwards. When Yveltal's wings and tail are fully extended, Yveltal resembles the Latin alphabet letter Y. Yveltal has the power to absorb life energy. When it reaches the end of its lifespan, it expands its wings and steals all of the life energy of every living thing around it before transforming into a cocoon to sleep for 1,000 years. Yveltal is the only known Pokémon capable of learning the move . In the anime In the main series Major appearances Yveltal (M17) An Yveltal appeared in Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction, alongside . Other An Yveltal appeared in The Legend of X, Y, and Z! during a flashback. Minor appearances In Pokémon Generations ]] An Yveltal appeared in the Pokémon Generations episode, The Beauty Eternal, where Team Flare captured it so they can begin the next phase of their plans. In the manga ]] ]] In the Let's Play the Pokémon Card Game XY! manga Hiroshi used a Yveltal in Let's Play the Pokémon Card Game XY!. In the movie adaptations Yveltal appears in the of the first , Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction. In the Pokémon Adventures manga Yveltal debuted in the alongside Xerneas. The two faced each other in a battle, which caused chaos and destruction in Vaniville Town. The two eventually stopped fighting and returned to their dormant cocoon and tree states, which are being sought after by Team Flare to power their ultimate weapon. Later, it was captured by Malva. In the TCG Other appearances Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS Yveltal sometimes appears in the background of the Prism Tower stage. Trophy information NA: With its wings spread wide, this Legendary Pokémon looks just like the letter Y. Since its name also starts with the same letter, it's difficult to imagine a more appropriate mascot for Pokémon Y. Apparently, when Yveltal's life comes to an end, it will absorb the life force of all living things— here's to a long and healthy life! '' '''PAL': With its wings spread wide, this Legendary Pokémon looks just like the letter Y. Since its name also starts with the same letter, it's difficult to imagine a more appropriate mascot for Pokémon Y. Apparently when Yveltal's life comes to an end, it will absorb the life force of all living things, so here's hoping it stays strong and healthy! Game data Pokédex entries |} |} Game locations }} }} |} |} |} |} In side games |area=Mountain of Order: Stage 4}} |area=Expert Stages: Stage EX19 Event: Yveltal Appears}} |area=Dark Land: Chilling Graveyard (Special Boss)}} |area=Area 12: Stage 09}} |} |} In events |XY&Z Yveltal|Japanese region|Online|100 |November 5, 2015 to January 12, 2016|link=List of Japanese region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Yveltal}} |XY&Z Yveltal|Korean region|Online|100 |April 20 to June 30, 2016|link=List of Korean region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Yveltal}} |Descartes Yveltal|PAL region|Online|100 |May 5 to December 31, 2016|link=List of PAL region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Yveltal}} |Pokémon the Series: XYZ Yveltal|American region|Online|100 |May 20 to 26, 2016|link=List of American region Nintendo Network event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Yveltal}} |} Held items Stats Base stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By By tutoring Side game data |} Evolution Sprites Trivia * Yveltal has the same stat distribution as . * Yveltal is tied with Xerneas, Rayquaza, Lunala and Solgaleo for having the highest catch rate of all Legendary Pokémon, with a catch rate of 45. This is likely due to Yveltal being a required capture during the storyline of Pokémon X and Y. * Yveltal, along with Xerneas, was designed by art designers Ken Sugimori and Yusuke Ohmura. Initial design for the two Legendary Pokémon was started by Sugimori, but he encountered "artist's block", having a hard time coming up with concepts. For the first time, he gave the work over to another designer, Ohmura. Ohmura furthered the designs, after which Sugimori resumed to finish them.Ken Sugimori got 'artist's block' during Pokemon X and Y development. Official Nintendo Magazine. Published 24 October 2013. * Yveltal is the only Legendary Pokémon. Origin Yveltal's appearance is based on an avian in the shape of the letter Y, and as such has many similarities to the . It may be based on any number of figures from mythology, such as the Celtic death-goddess , which often takes the form of a raven, or Norse mythological figures such as , which takes the form of an eagle and sits at the end of the world, or the Hawk that resides at the top of the world tree . Yveltal also may draw inspiration from birds such as and s. Name origin Yveltal comes from the letter . It may also be derived from ''yvel (a spelling of ) and or . In other languages or talon |de=Yveltal|demeaning=Same as English name |fr=Yveltal|frmeaning=Same as English name |es=Yveltal|esmeaning=Same as English name |it=Yveltal|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=이벨타르 Yveltal|komeaning=Same as English name |zh_yue=伊秘魯塔路 Yībeilóuhtaaplouh|zh_yuemeaning=Mandarin-based transliteration of Japanese name |zh_cmn=伊裴爾塔爾 Yīpéi'ěrtǎ'ěr ''|zh_cmnmeaning=Transliteration of Japanese name |hi=यवेल्टल ''Yveltal |himeaning=Transcription as English name |ru=Ивелтал Iveltal|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles * Mortality duo * Yveltal (M17) Notes External links |} Category:Legendary Pokémon Category:Legendary Pokémon obtainable before the Elite Four Category:Kalos legendary Pokémon Category:Game mascots de:Yveltal fr:Yveltal it:Yveltal ja:イベルタル pl:Yveltal zh:伊裴尔塔尔